The invention relates to an apparatus for execution of hydromassages to be used in big masses of water adapted for bathing and also suitable for treatments of thalassotherapy (therapy for the treatment of thalassemia), iodotherapy (treatment for lack of iodine) and the like.
It is known that execution of hydromassages has been hitherto possible in common tubs of bathrooms or in bathtubs of thermal systems, in which the water, quantitatively limited, is submitted to typical turbulent motions necessary for hydromassage by use of apparatus that are placed at the bottom and/or in the side walls of the tubs themselves or integrated therewith.
Due to the necessary presence of tubs that must be expressly equipped, hydromassages have been excluded until now from places where big masses of water are present and in general from environments where a person can freely immerse himself/herself in water. In this way the advantages resulting from hydromassages get lost exactly in the places where contact with water is most sought-after.
Likewise, hydromassages are not available to persons using small- and medium-sized boats, taking into consideration the bulkiness of the necessary equipment that is not compatible with said small and medium-sized boats and this in spite of the fact that boats are naturally put in places having substantially unlimited water amounts.
Under this situation the technical task underlying the invention is to devise an apparatus capable of substantially remedy the mentioned drawbacks.
Within the scope of this technical task it is an important aim of the invention to devise an apparatus enabling execution of hydromassages in open places that have been hitherto excluded from this practice, in particular in places suitable for swimming where great amounts of water in which a person can immerse himself/herself are available.
Another important aim is to devise an apparatus for execution of hydromassages that can be easily and quickly installed and then possibly removed.
A further important aim is to devise an apparatus that is of easy transportability and limited bulkiness above all when it is not in an operating position and is housed in a boat for example.
A still further aim is to devise a greatly versatile apparatus capable of adapting itself to the most different environmental conditions and users"" requirements, and also usable for treatments of different types such as thalassotherapy and iodotherapy.
The technical task mentioned and the aims specified are achieved by an apparatus for execution of hydromassages comprising at least one operating unit to be plunged into water and delimiting at least one space to house at least one person, said operating unit having at least one dispensing structure provided with diffuser holes for dispensing a fluid under pressure necessary for hydromassages and at least one float adapted to support said dispensing structure immersed in the water, the apparatus further comprising feeding means adapted to cause flowing of said fluid under pressure towards said space.